Discontinued Lan and Mayl Megaman and Roll love stories
by Netto-hybra
Summary: These are stories I wrote and abandoned over the last 13 months. All of these stories are incomplete. I read the rules, and I think I'm not breaking any of them. If I'm breaking any of these rules, please PM me and I will try to fix the issue, and/ or (if I have to) delete the story in general. Please read the first chapter if you are interested in these stories.
1. Chapter 1

These stories I gave up on a long time ago. If you, like I was with Perverted Phenomenon 2 story, are interested in finishing any of these stories (I don't see why you would want too), just PM me and we'll talk about it. If you want to start reading any of these stories, then click any of the chapters on the side. For the rest of the "Introductory" chapter is/ are going to be summaries of the stories that you guys are actually willing to read. I would like to note again, that these stories ARE NOT FINISHED! I would also like to note that some stories are better proof read than others.

Happy Thoughts

This is a first person story starring Lan after he ran away because of the stress of being a net savoir. This story is based around the reunion of Lan and Mayl. Major LanxMayl story. Minor MegamanxRoll.

War at the Heart

This story is about Lan going on a mission with the CIA to collect data from the first WWW base. During the mission, they get compromised, and Lan gets kidnapped. They brainwash him with a chip they implanted in him, and let him go. Lan has to deal with this handicap while juggling his love life, social life, and trying to work with the CIA to find the people who did this to him, and his squad. Major LanxMayl and MegamanxRoll. Story has about 5,000 words and isn't even halfway done. It was meant to be a one shot.

War at the Heart [βệŧặ]

Has the same title has the story above, but with a different take. Instead of a CIA mission, It's based off of realistic terms. During a friendly battle between Lan and Mayl, Megaman injures Roll. Megaman goes into a depressed state, and doesn't want to do any more fighting. To make matters worse. I secret criminal organisation, captures Roll. They take control of Roll, and force Megaman to tell them the secrets of Scilab, or is forced to fight Roll until one of them gets deleted. Major MegamanxRoll story. Minor LanxMayl. Thinking about finishing it.

Short Story #1

I was going to make a story with different one shots per chapter. I was going to make about two or three stories just to start it off. This just a very simple one shot that just follows Megaman and Roll going on a date. Major MegamanxRoll.

Reunion

This story is my "remake" of Lan's visit to ACDC town in MMBN6. The two posts that are in the story you can find in the actual game itself.


	2. Happy Thoughts

Taking a break from the Perverted Phenomenon 2 story, I decided to make a story that's not really a major LanxMayl or MegamanxRoll. Just something that I want to write about.

Its been two years since I ran away. I decided to come back and face the fear that I was running from. What would I face when I come back? Would people hate me? Would people accept me again? I'll find out when I get back home.

It took me about 2 hours to get back to my home town. What are people going to think of me? Are people going to hate me, or are they going to accept me back? Well I'll find out when I get back.

I finally walked into my home town. When people saw me, they stood there with a shocked expression. Others started to clap. Some just started to yell at me on how I abandoned "my girlfriend" or something like that. There were multiple people who came up to me and welcomed me back.

As I was walking through the park I saw Yia sitting on a park bench.

"YIA!" I said as I ran up to her,

"Wha- LAN!" Yia said as she stood up,

"Why did you run away? GIVE ME EVERY DETAIL!" Yia yelled at me.

"Well, I couldn't handle the stress of being a net savoir, and every time I tried to talk to someone about it, they don't listen." I explained,

"Well you could've talked to Mayl." Yia said,

"Mayl! Oh my god, I forgot about Mayl!" I said,

"Where's Mayl?" I asked Yia,

"She... she moved." Yia said,

"WHAT! Why?" I asked,

"She was heartbroken. So after she finished the 8th grade, her parents thought that it was a good idea to move." Yia explained,

"Where did she move to?" I asked,

"She moved to Cyber City." Yia said,

"Well what about my Mom and Dad?" I said,

"They moved too." Yia said,

"WHERE!" I screamed,

"I... I don't know." Yia told me,

"WHAT!" I said,

"On day when I walked by your "old" house, they were gone. As I looked through the window, there was nothing in the house." Yia said,

"Well... I... I'm going to go see Mayl. At Least I know where she is." I said,

"What's her address?" I asked her,

"5309 N. Cyber St." Yia told me.

"Yia I'll be back, I'm going to see Mayl." I yelled at Yia as I ran to the cyber metro.

I got my ticket and was riding to Cyber City. As I was sitting on the train, people were staring at me, like they couldn't believe there eyes. It was sorta awkward, people were whispering what I think was about me.

Finally someone actually took action and confronted me. All he did was ask me questions like, "Are you Lan Hikari?" and "Where did you go?". I just ignored him. I didn't care on what he had to say.

He didn't walk away. He stood there, waiting for me to answer. After about five minutes, he started to shake me, and told me to answer him. I started to lose my temper. I just wanted him to leave me alone, but he just wouldn't leave.

Finally, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Right as I was about to punch him, another person I think saw my anger swelling up inside me, confronted him.

He stepped up and confronted the man that was holding me. He asked the man if he was my father. He knew that he wasn't my father. The man told him to leave "us" alone, but thankfully he didn't step down. He started to yell at the man.

The man snapped, and pushed the other man down. Other people on the cart started to yell at the man and told him to leave the other man and me alone. That's when I lost it. I got up, and the man holding my chin looked at me and asked "Are you going to answer me now?". I said yea, and punched the man in the face.

"Never touch me, or push anyone else EVER again." I said.

Some people on the train started to clap, while other people asked me if my hand was ok.  
I said yea, and sat back down in my seat.

It was about 9:30 when I got to Cyber City. I got off the train and went to the address that Yia told me. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Sakura answered the door. She was shocked when she saw me.

"Lan! What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Mrs. Sakura asked me,

"I came back. I found Yia and she told me that my parents and you guys moved. I don't know where my parents moved too. So I asked Yia were you guys moved to, and here I am." I explained to Mrs. Sakura.

She invited me in, and I explained to her all the things that happened while I was gone, and on the way here.

"Can... can I go see Mayl?" I asked her,

"You sure can, go up the stairs, and her room is the last door down the hallway. It's just like our last house. You have to go up the spiral stairs to her bed." Mrs. Sakura said.

(Ok, during this part I had three ideas on how this could play out. The third one is the part that I choose to continue the story.)

===== Draft #1 =====

I walked up the stairs, and walked to Mayl's door. I opened her door and looked around her "new" room. Sure enough, it was almost the same as her last room. I walked up the spiral stairs, and saw Mayl, sleeping peacefully in her bed. I looked at her desk and saw my headband and the note that I left on my bed the day I left. I turned on the lamp, and read the note that I left. How could I hurt her that much? She cared about me that much, that she kept the note and the headband. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I pulled out Mayl's computer chair, and cried for the rest of the night.

===== Draft #2 =====

I walked up the stairs and entered Mayl's room. The moonlight lit up the room. I walked up the spiral and saw Mayl sleeping peacefully. I looked at her desk and saw that she kept the headband and note that I left, the day I ran away. I pulled out her chair and I sat there until she woke up.

===== The real thing!  
=====

I walked up the stairs and entered Mayl's room. The light from the moon lit up Mayl's "new" room. To my surprise, it was almost the same exact room from her old house. I walked up the spiral staircase and I saw Mayl's desk. On the desk was my P.E.T, my bandana, and the note that I left the day I ran away. I picked up the note and slowly started to read it.

Dear whoever reads this,

I decided to run away. The stress of being a net savior just got to me. Every time I tried to talk to someone about it, someone interrupts me, or I have to do more work for the Net Saviors. I'm not going to deal with this anymore, the stress is just too much. I'm sorry Mayl if you're the first one to read this. Here is my bandana. I love you Mayl. I'm sorry.

I looked over and Mayl was still sleeping peacefully. I walked up and slowly started to shake Mayl awake.

"Lan..." Mayl mumbled as she slept,

"Hm, must be dreaming about me." I thought with a smile,

"Mayl, it's me Lan." I whispered to her,

"Lan?" Mayl shot up and looked around.

Her eyes weren't adjusted to the moon light, so she couldn't see me. She slowly started to cry.

"Mayl, why are you crying?" I asked,

"Lan?" she said,

"Yea Mayl it's me." I told her,

"LAN!" Mayl screamed as she practically tackled me with a hug.

Mayl instantly started to cry. They weren't tears of sadness, but instead, tears of joy.

"Never leave me again." Mayl said in between sobs,

"I'm not Mayl." I told her,

"What's with- LAN!" Megaman shouted from Mayl's P.E.T.

"What happened to you Lan?" Megaman asked,

"I ran away." Lan simply said,

"And if you ever do it again I will kill you!" Mayl threatened once again in between sobs,

"Mayl, I am never leaving you again." Lan said still hugging Mayl,

"Lets lay back down in your bed." Lan said as they walked back to her bed.

"You need your sleep." Lan said,

"You might run away like you did last time." Mayl said calming herself down,

"Mayl, I am never leaving you again." Lan said as he pulled Mayl in for a kiss.

While they were kissing, Mayl's body shook, and her stress disappeared.

Because of the human need of oxygen, Lan and Mayl had to stop and catch there breath.

Mayl put her head on my chessed and we slowly fell asleep.

I woke up at about 8:00, (despite the fact that he fell asleep like at 10:00) to get up and use the bathroom. While I was using the restroom, Mayl woke up. When Mayl looked over to where she "thought" I was, she grew pale, but stopped when she thought about the kiss.

She was going to start crying again, but she kept telling herself that It was the best dream evar. She got up and got ready for the day, unknowing that I was done and was walking back up the spiral stairs.

"Hey Mayl." I said leaning on the rail,

"Lan..." Mayl said,

"Did you miss me?" I joked,

"I thought it was all a dream, because when I woke, you weren't there." Mayl said,

"Yea, sorry I had to use the bathroom." I said walking back to the bed,

"Lan?" Mayl asked,

"Yea Mayl?" Lan said,

"I understand you explain it in your letter, but why did you run away?" Mayl asked me,

"The stress of being a net savoir got to me." I told her,

"The why didn't you leave?" she asked,

"I couldn't leave." I slowly said,

"Megaman was too powerful for me to take away." I sighed,

"Wait, it was my fault that you couldn't get out of the net saviors." Megaman shouted from Mayl's P.E.T,

"To tell you the truth, yea." I said,

"Wow. So... I caused all this." Megaman said looking depressed.

"It's not your fault." Roll said hugging him from behind,

"Oh, and hi Lan. Welcome back." Roll said.

"Not trying to get off topic, but how did you take it?" I said to Mayl,

"I was heartbroken." Mayl said laying next to me.

All I could was pull Mayl closer to me.

"What happened to you, while you were 'away'?" Mayl said,

"A family took me in." I said,

"What?" Mayl said with a shocked expression,

"Yea, I was walking down a road, when a car passed me. I really did mind, but then the same car passed me again." I started to say.

"Finally it pulled up beside me and a man in a suit rolled down the window. He asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was taking a walk, and he didn't believe me. Finally I told him that I was running away. By this time I was too far away to walk back and It was getting dark. So he took me in as his 'son'. He had a wife and they lost a son, so I fit perfectly in." I explained,

"What about schooling?" Mayl asked,

"Oh! That remind me." I said as I reached and got something from my back pocket,

"What is it." Mayl asked me,

I pulled out two report cards.

"Look at these." I said holding them out to her,

"What?" Mayl said shocked,

"Straight A's." I said proudly,

"You'll be able to get into my highschool with these grades." Mayl said,

"I know right." I said,

"Did you see your parents again?" Mayl asked me,

"No, my parents moved. I don't know where they moved to." I sighed,

"I... I'm sorry." Mayl said,

"Mayl to tell you the truth, I'd rather be with you than them." I told her,

"R... really?" Mayl said,

"I care about them, but I care about them more." I said and I pulled her in for a kiss.

During that week you couldn't split up Mayl and me for the world. After every time I would use the bathroom, I would go straight to Mayl. It was sorta like a baby puppy and his mommy.

Life after I came back was sorta the same. With the grades I got the high school gladly let me in, and I lived with Mayl and her parents. It felt like a million times when we "walked" in on Megaman and Roll, and every time we went to bed Mayl's dad would always joke about how he doesn't want grandchildren YET! 


	3. War at the Heart

It was a Tuesday afternoon. High School was dismissed, and Lan and Mayl were on there way home. Taking there usual route of course.

"How was your day?" Lan said,

"Good. Ms. Brook was a pain during english tho." Mayl said rolling her eyes,

"Kept talking too fast?" Lan asked,

"Try keeping notes when your teacher is talking at about 50 miles per hour," Mayl said. Lan laughed.

"Hey Lan, I got a message from Mom saying to come home right away." Megaman said from Lan's P.E.T,

"Did she say why?" Lan asked,

"No... she didn't." Megaman said looking over the message again,

"Well I guess I can't come over to study." Lan started, "Sorry Mayl."

"It's ok Lan... see you later." Mayl said. Lan put the roller skate attachment on the bottom of his shoes and roller skated to his house.

When Mayl walked passed Lan's house, she looked through the crack between the blinds of there window. She saw Lan standing in the living room, and two man standing before him. "Probably just people from Scilab." She thought. She walked past his house and walked into her own home. She walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter from her mom. It said that she went to the store and that she'll be back soon. Mayl walked up to her room, jacked Roll into the house network, and laid down on her bed with a depressed look. Roll was concerned for Mayl, so she asked her what's wrong.

"Mayl?" Roll said,

"Yea Roll?" Mayl said,

"What's wrong?" Roll said,

"Nothing." Mayl said,

"Mayl I know you better than that!" Roll started, "What's wrong?" Roll said,

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Megaman?" Mayl said,

"Promise." Roll said,

"Well... you know I have a crush on Lan right?" Mayl said,

"No... I didn't." Roll said,

"Well now you know." Mayl started, "But it feels like I never get to hang out with him any more."

"Well Mayl, He saved the world 7 times, and he is a retired Net Savoir. Plus it was his Mom. He's probably going to come over in a little bit." Roll said,

"Yea. You're probably right." Mayl said. She took out her homework and her mood lightened.

When Lan opened up the door and saw his parents on one side of the couch and two people he never saw before on the other side.

"What's going on?" Lan said,

"Lan, this is Stg. Fooly and Prv. Sanders." His father said, "There from the CIA."

"Hello Lan. I'm Stg. Fooly and this is Prv. Sanders." Stg. Fooly said pointing at Prv. Sanders,

"What do these guys want with us?" Lan asked,

"Take a seat dear, and these nice people will explain it to you." Lan's mom said. Lan took a seat next to his dad.

"We're here to ask you if you want to join us on a mission." Stg. Fooly said,

"What's the mission?" Lan said,

"You, me, Stg. Fooly, and six Navy SEALS, are going to go through the first WWW base in search for Dr, Wily's computer." Prv. Sanders said,

"But the subway train leading to the base is destroyed." Lan said,

"We'll use two helicopters to drop us down. After the mission is completed, we'll go to our checkpoint about one mile east of the base, were the helicopters will meet us." Prv. Sanders explained,

"Why are we going for his computer?" Lan asked,

"We think that it may contain information about the WWW members." Stg. Fooly said,

"But I thought the WWW was broken up?" Lan asked,

"We had a tip that the WWW is regrouping." Stg. Fooly explained,

"What about me?" Megaman said from the T.V,

"I was just about to get to you Megaman."Stg. Fooly said, "We're going to bring a copybot with us. There will a slot that Lan can put his P.E.T in on the Helicopter. That will allow you to go back and forth to the copybot."

"Why do you need me to be in a copybot?" Megaman asked,

"Just in case there something that we can't get passed." Stg. Fooly explained,

"Ok." Megaman said and disappeared from the T.V monitor.

"Well that's all there is to tell you." Stg. Fooly said,

"We'll be back around this time tomorrow." Prv. Sanders said. Lan's mom and dad showed them the way out. Lan went up to his room and thought about the decision he had to make. At about 5:00, Lan looked out his window and saw Mayl starting to change out of her school clothes. Lan slowly watched her take off her shirt to expose her pink bra. He would've kept watching until he heard his mom walking up the stairs. Luckily his mom didn't walk into his room. Not to Lan's knowing, Mayl saw Lan looking at her as she looked through her mirror. She sorta liked the fact that her secret crush [Lan] was peeping on her. A little bit later Lan asked Megaman to send Mayl an Email asking if he could come over.

"See Mayl!" Roll said, "I got a message from Lan asking if he could come over."

"Guess you were right Roll." Mayl said,

"Want me to respond yes?" Roll asked,

"Sure." Mayl said. When Lan got the message, he opened his door and started to walk down the hall. He could hear his parents talking in there room. Lan walked down stairs and left a note saying he went over to Mayl's house.

"Hey Mayl." Lan said as he walked through her bedroom door,

"Hey Lan." Mayl said from her bed,

"Mayl... you know when my mom emailed me to come home?" Lan said as he jacked in Megaman, then started walking towards her bed,

"Yea..." Mayl said,

"Well... there was two people from the CIA there." Lan said sitting down next to Mayl,

"What?" Mayl said,

"They want me to go on a mission with them." Lan said,

"What's the mission?" Mayl asked,

"Me, and eight navy SEALS would go back to the first Wily castle and find Wily's computer." Lan said,

"But I thought the castle was demolished." Mayl said,

"The computer that Wily used was a super computer, can't be destroyed that easily." Lan explained,

"Well, are you going?" Mayl asked,

"...yea..." said Lan, "I think I'll go." Lan said,

"Are you sure..." Mayl said,

"I want to go... but there are going to bring 8 Navy SEALS." said Lan, "That makes me think there not telling me something."

Meanwhile in Mayl's homepage.

"Hey Mega!" Roll said giving Megaman a hug,

"Hey Roll. How've you been?" Megaman asked,

"I've been swell Mega." Roll said,

"Hows Mayl?" Megaman asked,

"She's... been fine." Roll said,

"What's wrong?" Megaman said,

"What?" Roll said,

"You paused, and you said 'BEEN fine'." Megaman said,

"Well... Promise me you won't tell Mayl." Roll said,

"Why?" Megaman said,

"Well... she likes Lan." Roll said,

"Well yea. They've been friends, since Dad gave me to Lan."

"No... she really likes Lan." Roll said,

"Oh..." Megaman said,

"She really wants to spend more time with him, but he's always so busy." exclaimed Roll,

"Do you have any ideas." Megaman asked,

"Well... first... do you know if Lan likes Mayl?" Roll said,

"Yes, he does." Megaman said,

"Well I have an idea... maybe tomorrow-" Roll started to say,

"We can't... do tomorrow." Megaman said,

"Why?" Roll said. (Do to the fact that you guys already know, Megaman tells Roll about the CIA and all that.)

"Is... Is he going?" Roll asked,

"Yea... I think he his." Megaman said,

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Roll asked,

"Maximum... hmmm... about a week?" Megaman said,

"You're not going to let him go. Are you?" asked Roll,

"It's Lan decision... not mine." Megaman said,

"What about Mayl." Roll said,

"What about her?" Megaman said,

"How is she going to take this?" Roll said,

"No offence, but that's not my problem." Megaman said,

"What do you mean by 'No offence'?" Roll asked eyeing Megaman up,

"Well... That's not my problem." Megaman said rubbing the back of his head,

"So you're saying that you don't care?" Roll said,

"No... it's just that I can't really help you." Megaman said,

"You can't help me?" said Roll, "Your operator is tearing Mayl apart."

"How?" Megaman said looking confused,

"He never spends enough time with her!" Roll shouted. She could feel the anger building up in her and she couldn't control it.

"WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!" (lol) shouted Megaman, "I'm sorry that my Net op actual has a life!"

"Lan doesn't have a life!" Roll replied,

"Really?" Megaman said, "He's a retired Net Savoir, he saved the world SIX times, AND! the CIA has come and asked Lan for help! How does he not have a LIFE!"

"All he cares about is Battle chips, and Net battles! THAT'S IT!" Roll shouted back,

"Did you forget that MY Net op saved the world SIX times from a terrorist organization?" Megaman said sarcastically,

"AND! did you forget that I LOVE my Net op!" Roll said. Megaman couldn't believe his ears. Did Roll really just say that? Megaman thought.

"Are you kidding me?" Megaman said, "I WAS HIS BROTHER!"

"So what?" Roll said, "Your were his brother for about a month!"

"I'm still his brother!" Megaman shouted,

"Whatever!" Roll said,

"Why do you yell at me for all your Net Op's problems?" Megaman asked,

"Because I love he-" Roll started,

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK LOVE IS!" Megaman shouted, "You're a program! You're programed to love! You don't even love Mayl!" That was the last straw for Roll. You don't say something like that about Mayl and expect to get away with it unharmed. Roll lifted her arm and attempted to slap Megaman, but Megaman was quicker than her and grabbed her arm. Then, using his [Megaman] free arm, he slapped Roll. He fell back a little bit and looked at his hand. He looked at Roll and saw tears in her eyes.

"Get the hell out of my P.E.T." Roll said calmly, and Megaman jacked out.

The next day, Lan was allowed to stay home, or go to school. Since Lan was half asleep, He stayed home. At about three o'clock, Stg. Fooly and Prv. Sanders came back to the house.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hikari." Stg. Fooly and Prv. Sanders said,

"Thank you. Come, take a seat." She said. They took a seat on the couch, and Lan came down stairs.

"How are you doing Lan?" Prv. Sanders said,

"Good." Lan said,

"Did you make your decision?" Stg. Fooly asked,

"Yes. Yes I did. I'm going." Lan said,

"Do you agree with this?" Stg. Fooly asked Lan's mom,

"Yes." She responded,

"Ok. Lan say goodbye to your friends." Prv. Sanders said. Lan sent a message to Dex saying "Talk to you later." and walked over to Mayl's house. (School was out by now.)

"Hey Lan." Mayl said as Lan walked through the door.

"Hey Mayl." Lan said,

"What brings you here?" Mayl said,

"To say goodbye." Lan said,

"Your Leaving... are you?" Mayl said,

"With the CIA." Lan said,

"When will you be back?" Mayl asked,

"Maybe Friday." Lan said,

"Good Luck Lan..." Mayl said giving Lan a hug,

"Thanks." Lan said, and he left.

Lan got in the back seat of the car that Stg. Fooly and Prv. Sanders came in. The car ride to the HQ was long and silent.

"Welcome to the HQ Lan." Stg. Fooly said as they pulled up to the camp,

"Are you going to put me through training?" Lan said,

"No. Were bringing 6 elite Navy SEALS with us, and we believe the base is abandoned." Prv. Sanders said,

"Hmm." Lan said. They got out of the car and went inside the big building. They walked down a long hallway. Halfway down the hallway, Prv. Sanders said his goodbyes and disappeared into the other the room.

"Where are we going?" Lan asked,

"Your room." Stg. Fooly said,

"Cool." Lan said,

"You are going to be in the VIP room." Stg. Fooly said,

"Ohhh! I'm special." Lan said sarcastically,

"Yes you are." Stg. Fooly said walking up to a door. He punched in some numbers on the Numpad at the side of the door, and the door slide open.

"Here you go Lan." Stg. Fooly said walking into the room.

"This is my room?" Lan asked,

"Yep." said Stg. Fooly said, "The bathroom is there, you can jack in Megaman there, and the T.V is there."

"Anything else?" Lan asked,

"Yes. At seven o'clock, come down to the conference room." Stg. Fooly said,

"Where can I find that?" Lan asked,

"Down the hall to your left." Stg. Fooly said,

"Ok. See you there." Lan said, and Stg. Fooly left.

"Hey Megaman?" Lan asked,

"Yea Lan?" Megaman said,

"Can you wake me up at 6:30? (It was 5:00pm)" Lan said,

"Sure Lan." Megaman said, and Lan went to sleep. While Lan was sleeping, Megaman sent a message to Roll.

Dear Roll,  
Sorry for hitting you the other day. I lost my temper and I should've left before it got out of hand.

And he sent it to Roll.

Hmmm I got an email from Mega. Roll thought, I'm still mad at him tho.

"You got a message from Megaman." Mayl said,

"I know." Roll said,

"Well... are you going to open it?" Mayl asked,

"Thinking about it." Roll said,

"Can I open it?" Mayl asked,

"No..." Roll said,

"Why?" said Mayl,

"Because..." Roll said,

"Because I'm allowed to read it?" Mayl said giggling,

"Fine... open it." Roll sighed. Mayl opened up the email and read it.

"MEGAMAN HIT YOU!" Mayl said,

"Kinda a long story..." Roll said rubbing her head,

"So that's how you got that bruise." Mayl sayed,

"Look. He didn't slap me because he could." Roll said,

"Then why did he slap you." Mayl said sternly,

"Because I tried to slap him." Roll said,

"Why?" Mayl said,

"Because we got in a fight." Roll said,

"About what?" Mayl said,

"Well... I kinda told Megaman about the situation..." Roll said,

"WHAT! Roll you promised." Mayl said,

"I know but Mega told me that Lan likes you too." Roll said,

"He does?" Mayl asked,

"Yea, and the argument started when I told him that Lan was tearing you apart." Roll explained,

"When did you try to hit him?" Mayl said,

"When he told me that I was programed to love you." Roll said,

"What!" Mayl said,

"Can we stop talking about this?" Roll said,

"No." said Mayl,

"It was my fault!" said Roll,

"Roll... I think you're a little overprotective of me." Mayl said,

"I'm just doing my job." Roll said,

"Well you're doing your job too well." Mayl said,

'Ok... fine." Roll said, "I'll tone down on the protectiveness ok?"

"Thank you." Mayl said, and Mayl left the room.

"Lan!" Megaman shouted,

"Yea?" Lan said,

"Wait... were you awake?" Megaman asked,

"Yea... I woke up about 5 minutes ago." Lan said,

"Well, it's time to go." Megaman said, "It's 6:50."

"Ok." Lan said getting up, "Thanks Megaman." Lan walked to the door, which opened automatically, and walked down the hallway to the conference room.

While Lan was at the conference meeting, Megaman was just reading up on some stuff, when a pop up showed up.

Requesting access Navi: Roll Allow access?

Megaman just looked at it. After about a minute he allowed Roll to join.

Roll's POV:

Roll sorta came to her senses. Mayl was right, she loved Megaman, and she needs to get things right with him. She brought up her short cuts, and pressed on Mega's HP. After a little while, a portal formed in front of Roll. All she had to do is walk in, apologize to Mega, and leave. After a minute or so, she walked into the portal.

Roll teleported into Megaman's HP. She saw Megaman sitting on his couch looking at the floor with a depressed look on his face. Roll stood there looking at Megaman. She felt like she was going to cry. She ran up to Megaman and hugged him. Megaman was taken by surprise. He didn't hear Roll teleport in. But he didn't care. The love of his life was hugging him. She hugged Megaman all the time, but this time was different. She was hugging him with Love and Passion. Not like all those other hugs Roll gave to Megaman was filled with Love and Passion, but this time was just special!

"Roll, I'm sorry." Megaman said,

"It's ok Mega," Roll said,

"I lost my temper." Megaman said,

"I lost my temper too Mega." Roll said. Moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for saying that you were programed to love." Megaman said,

"Mega, I forgive you. Anything and Everything you did... I forgive you." Roll said. Another moment of silence.

"Mega?" Roll asked,

"Yea Roll?" Megaman said,

"You know I have feelings for you right?" Roll said shyly,

"Yea..." Megaman said,

"You do?" Roll said pulling away from Mega,

"Well, about a couple months after we became good friends, and you started holding on to my arm and hugging me every time we meet. Now, I didn't have a problem with that. I assumed that sense your "major" was Love, that was just how you Rolled." Megaman said. The pun made Roll laugh.

"I think I gave more hints than I wanted." Roll said. They both laughed.

"Now the question is... Do you love me?" Roll asked,

"I think this will answer your question." Megaman said kissing her. Roll put her arms around Megaman's neck, and he put his hands on her hips. They stood there kissing for about a minute or so. Then they took a moment to breath. Megaman guided Roll to his bed and they laid down. Roll yawned, and started to cuddle with Megaman. Roll put her arms around Megaman's chest, and laid her head on Megaman's neck. Megaman wrapped his arms around her chest. He sat there watching Roll. She looked so peaceful in Megaman's arms. Megaman watched her slowly fall asleep. Megaman kissed her forehead and he also fell asleep.

Lan walked down the hallway leading to the conference room. When he walked through the door. He saw Stg. Fooly at a microphone stand talking to someone in a suit next to him. He noticed Prv. Sanders talking to six other people. The next you know, Stg. Fooly yelled out Lan's name.

"Lan!" Stg. Fooly said. He whispered something to the guy next to him, and the man left.

"Who's Lan?" A soldier said from the group,

"The boy standing in the doorway." Prv. Sanders said,

"He's the person were going to protect?" The same soldier said,

"A person that took down a terrorist organisation six times." Lan said,

"Touche." The soldier said.

"Ok, everyone find a seat and sit down." Stg. Fooly said. Everybody found a seat and sat down. Lan sat at the end of the row, next to Prv. Sanders.

"Ok." Stg. Fooly started, "You all are here because you all were chosen to go on a mission. The mission is we will fly back to the rebel of the World 3's first base, and retrieve information from Dr. Wily's computer. Then we will meet up with the helicopters 1 mile east of the base. Any questions?"

"I do." one of the soldiers said, "No offence Lan, but what is he here for?"

"He is the one who is going to retrieve the information." Stg. Fooly said,

"I have a question." another soldier said, "Are we going to split into 2 teams?"

"No. The estimated time of the mission is about 15 minutes." Stg. Fooly said,

"When is the mission?" Lan said,

"Tomorrow at 0600 hours, or 6:00am in local time."

"Ok." Lan said,

"Any other questions?" Stg. Fooly said. The response was silence.

"Ok, you guys may go to the food court for something to eat." Stg. Fooly said, and everyone had something to eat. The meeting itself only took about 30 minutes, it was when they went to the food court that took the longest.

It was 7:45 when Lan got back to his room. He looked at his P.E.T to see Megaman and Roll sleeping on Megaman's bed. Somebody got busy. Lan thought to himself. It was only 8:30 and Lan wasn't tired. He laid down on the bed and flipped through the T.V channels. Nothing was on so Lan decided to search the web. Lan grabbed his P.E.T and started up his Web Browser. While Lan was exploring the web, Megaman woke up.

"Lan?" Megaman said yawning,

"Oh, Megaman! You're awake." Lan said,

"When did you get back?" Megaman asked,

"About 10 minutes ago." Lan said, "What were you and Roll doing?"

"Lets just say... Catching up." Megaman said smiling. Roll laughed.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Lan said,

"I've been awake for awhile." Roll said,

"Really? How long?" Megaman said,

"Before Lan walked through the door." Roll said,

"What?" Lan and Megaman said,

"Nevermind!" Roll said,

"Well it's 8:43, I'm bored, and my Netnavi is trying to make a net-baby." Lan said with a smile,

"Well go to sleep." Megaman said,

"But I'm not tired." Lan protested,

"Well, how was the conference?" Megaman asked,

"Very short." Lan said,

"How short?" Roll asked,

"I don't know. Maybe a half an hour." Lan said,

"Then why did you come back at 8:30?" Megaman asked,

"Because we got to go to the food court to eat." Lan said,

"Oh..." Megaman and Roll said,

"Well I'm going to explore the base." Lan said,

"Can you do that?" Megaman said,

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Lan said, "I'll leave you and Roll alone." Megaman and Roll blushed. Roll yawned and leaned her head back on Megaman's chest. Megaman settled in and also tried to go back to sleep. Five minutes passed before a window popped up:

Requesting Navi: Roll; to teleport back to requested P.E.T

Megaman and Roll both shot up in fear. Roll noticed it was a request from Mayl to return home.

"I guess I have to go now." Roll told Megaman,

"I... we had a good night." Megaman said smiling. Roll gave Megaman a kiss and teleported back to her P.E.T.

(Back at Roll's P.E.T)

"How did it go with you and Megaman?" Mayl asked Roll after she teleported in,

"Better than I expected." Roll said smiling,

"I see. I had to request for you to teleport back." Mayl said,

"Sorry I fell asleep." Roll said,

"So what happened?" Mayl asked,

"Mega and I apologized to each other and we got together." Roll said blushing,

"So you two finally got together." Mayl said laughing,

"Best night of my life." Roll said,

"Did you get to see Lan?" Mayl asked,

"Yea." Roll said,

"How was he?" Mayl asked,

"He wasn't as nervous as I thought." Roll said,

"Calm and collective?" Mayl said,

"Yea." Roll said,

"What did you guys do?" Mayl asked,

"Well, for the first hour or so I was there, he was at a meeting." Roll started, "When he got back, we talked for like ten minutes, and then he left to explore the base." After Roll said that Mayl's mom walked in.

"Honey, your father and I are going to bed, and I suggest that you go to bed too." Mayl's mom suggested,

"Ok mom." Mayl said, and Mayl's mom left.

"Well we'll finish this conversation tomorrow." Mayl said,

"Ok." Roll said, and they went to bed.

It was the day of the mission. Lan was nervous, Megaman was nervous, Mayl and Roll were nervous. Well, everyone was nervous for Lan. Stg. Fooly came and woke Lan up at 5:00am.

"Rise and get ready!" Stg. Fooly shouted. Lan was awake faster than you could say... say... oh I don't know! You make something up! Anyways, Lan was out of bed faster than Megaman could in his Lifetime as Lan's alarm clock. Lan was tired, but he got ready. Lan walked out of his room with Megaman. He saw Prv. Sanders waiting for him outside his room. He took Lan to the cafeteria for breakfast. Lan only had 20 minutes for breakfast before they had to get on the helicopter. Lan hurried in eating breakfast and put on the necessary clothes for the mission. Lan walked to the helicopter, jacked Megaman into the coby bot, and they were off. Everybody was ready and prepared. The view from the helicopter was amazing for Lan. The sun was just rising, and they had the door open too. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't cold, it was just right. Lan couldn't believe the sight he was seeing, but it was over all too fast. A fifteen minute ride was a two minute ride for Lan. The helicopter landed in a field full of debri.

"Ok. Were here." Stg. Fooly said,

"Now what do we do?" Lan asked,

"Ok, you four, go around the back and meet us at the waypoint." Stg. Fooly said, "Lan, Megaman, follow us." Lan just stayed quiet, while Megaman was alert. They walked for about two minutes before they reached a hallway.

"Group two, do you read?" Stg. Fooly said, "Group two, do you read!"

"What happened?" Lan asked,

"He isn't getting a response from Group 2." Prv. Sanders said. At that moment there was a loud boom and Lan saw Megaman's copybot explode into pieces.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted,

"Get down!" Stg. Fooly shouted. Lan rushed to a wall of metal and laid down. Then he saw a smoke bomb go off.

"Group two reads loud and clear." the mysterious person said. Lan couldn't see who the person was, but the person saw him.

"Lan!" the person said, "How nice of you to come here."

"Don't touch the boy!" Prv. Sanders said. All Lan heard was about 2 foot steps, and then a gunshot.

"Grab Lan and kill the rest." the man said. Two dark figures came at grabbed Lan. Lan tried with all his might to escape but it was no use. He heard one of the figures say something to the other. One of the figures took out a needle and stuck into the Lan. When Lan woke up, he was strapped in a wooden chair with a spotlight on him.

"Where am I?" Lan said out loud,

"Hello Lan." Lan recognised the voice, it was that mysterious man from before.

"Who are you?" Lan shouted,

"People call me... Mr.E." the man said,

"What the hell do you want." Lan shouted,

"I already have what I want." Mr.E said,

"Me?" Lan said with a scared face,

"No. Look." Mr.E said. Another spot light appeared, and Lan saw both of his parents on the floor,

"MOM! DAD!" Lan shouted,

"Save your breath." Mr. E said, "There both dead."

"What!" Lan shouted, tears started to form in his eyes,

"Ok, I'm going to say this once and only once." Mr. E started, "We planted something inside your skin. It will shorten your temper. That's all I'm telling you" After that, Lan passed out.

It was next week Monday, and Mayl was just leaving her house to go to school. When she was walking past Lan's house, she saw Lan laying on the porch.

"Lan?" Mayl said, "Lan!" Mayl dropped her backpack and ran to Lan's side.

"Lan?" Mayl said shaking Lan,

"Wha..." Lan said opening his eyes, "Mayl? Where am I?"

"You're on your porch." Mayl said,

"What?" Lan said looking around,

"Lan, what happened to you?" Mayl asked,

"I, I don't know. I can't remember what happened." Lan said,

"Are you ok?" Mayl said,

"Ye- what's happening?" Lan said,

"What?" Mayl asked,

"I, I see these numbers." Lan said,

"What!?" Mayl said,

"I see these numbers." Lan said, "Make them stop!" Lan started having what looked like a mild seizure, and put his hands on his head.

"Lan? Lan!" Mayl said, "Lan look at me ok?" Mayl said pulling his hands down,

"Mayl, I..." Lan said hugging her,

"It's ok Lan." Mayl said comforting him, and again Lan passed out.

When Lan woke up he had a hot rag on his head and Mayl was looking over him.

"Mayl...?" Lan said,

"Lan! Your ok!" Mayl said hugging him,

"Wha... What happened?" Lan said,

"You claimed that you saw numbers, and then you passed out." Mayl explained,

"Where's my P.E.T. and Megaman?" Lan said as he tried to sit up,

"I found your P.E.T in your pocket when I was trying to get you inside." Mayl said,

"What about Megaman?" Lan said,

"He's in my P.E.T with Roll." Mayl said, "Lan, do you remember what happened?" It was about a minute before Lan's response.

"Great, just great!" Lan said. Lan was getting mad. He could feel the anger building up in him, but everytime he saw Mayl, it felt like someone was tearing down that wall of anger.

"What?" Mayl said,

"I can't remember." Lan said,

"It's ok, take your time." Mayl said,

"It's all a blur to me." Lan said,

"My parents left on Saturday to go on a business trip." said Mayl, "I called them and they said that they should be back tomorrow."

"Where's my P.E.T?" Lan said trying to sit up,

"Oh yea, I found it in your pants pocket when I was trying to get you inside." Mayl explained as she gave him his P.E.T from the table next to him.

"Megaman?" Lan said talking into his P.E.T

"I put Megaman into my P.E.T so Roll can scan him." Mayl said,

"Thanks Mayl." Lan said,

"Lan?" Megaman said from the P.E.T. 


	4. War at the Heart βệŧặ

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Lan and Mayl were walking back from there high school. Lan, Mayl, and Yia were Sophomores at ACDC High School. Dex moved back to Netopia to be with family after the pass of his Grandma, and Tory volunteered into the army to pay off his College tuition.

"Are you sure you want to go back to my place to study?" said Lan, "So you don't have to walk all the way back to your dorm?"

"Well, you can't go in the girl's dorm, and I think it wouldn't be a problem to drive me back?" Mayl said smiling at Lan,

"No problem Mayl." Lan said laughing, "So how's your netbattlening coming along?"

"Were getting better." Mayl said, "But there is room for improvement."

"Well, if you need any help," said Lan, "You come to me."

"Will do Lan." Mayl said,

"We'll beat you one of these days." Roll giggled from Mayl's P.E.T,

"Do I see this as a challenge?" Lan said talking back to Roll,

"Maybe it is." Roll said jokingly,

"Lan." Megaman tried to say from Lan's P.E.T,

"I'll fight you right here right now." Lan said not paying attention to Megaman,

"Let's do it!" Roll said,

"After Lan gets his homework done, then we'll netbattle." Mayl suggested,

"Fine." Roll said,

"Alright." Lan said sadly, "But you be ready!" Megaman was relieved that Mayl stepped in. He felt uncomfortable fighting his best friend, or to say his crush. He is also afraid of hurting her one of these times when they netbattle. He would like to tell Lan that he feels uncomfortable about fighting Roll, but he is afraid of what Lan would say about him.  
I didn't take a long time until they got to Lan's house, and up to his room to study. After about an hour of Lan sinking in about .1% of what they studied, Lan and Roll finally wanted to netbattle.

"Ok, let me do something real quick." Mayl said and she left the room. Megaman found this to be the perfect opportunity to take to Lan about the situation.

"Hey Lan?" Megaman said,

"What is it Megaman." Lan said,

"Well..." Megaman choked on his words. It was now or never. "I... don't feel comfortable fighting Roll."

"Why? Because she's a girl." Lan said,

"No... Well, I don't want to hurt her." explained Megaman,

"Don't worry about that Megaman." Lan said, "They installed a safety switch on the Battlements, so there is nothing to worry about." This almost laid Megaman at ease. He still felt uncomfortable that he was fighting his crush. Mayl came back in the room and got her stuff. Lan and Mayl walked to his Lan's car and drove back to the high school. Lan and Mayl walked to the Net Battling Room and Lan walked to one of the Realism Battlements.

"Are you sure you want to use the Realism Battlement?" Mayl asked,

"Why not?" Lan said, "Plus, I'll make the mach interesting." Mayl shrugged in agreement and they jacked there navi's in.

"Is everything ready?" Mayl said,

"Yep." Lan said switching on the safety switch, and the announcer started speaking,

"Warning! This is a Realistic Battlement!" explained the narrator, "Make sure you have the safety switch on!" The narrator continued, "This is how the Realism Battlement works, in the normal battlements, a sword chip would just do 80 hit points. But in a Realism Battlement, depending where you hit him/ her, may result in an instant delete. Example, a Sword attack to the chest up is an instant delete. A Sword attack from the legs under, is between 150-600 hit points. Do you agree to these conditions?"

"Yes." Lan and Mayl said,

"May the match begin!" The narrator announced.

"Cannon! Battle Chip in Download!" Lan said,

"Invis! Battle Chip in Download." Mayl said. Lan and Megaman knew Mayl's strategy, but Mayl and Roll also knew there's. Mayl's strategy was sneak attacks. Sense Roll wasn't as strong as Megaman, she was somewhat smarter than him. When she goes invisible Megaman gets worried. But after all the battles he and she were in, he got better at predicting where Roll would pop up. Lan and Megaman's stragety on the other hand was completely different from Mayl's. Lan and Megaman's strategy is to defend and attack at the right time. (Some strategy huh?) Megaman sensed Roll was near, but didn't know when she was going to attack. It was also "Hardcore" mode. and if Roll hits him somehow, he's dead. Before he could think, Roll appeared behind him with a Sword chip. Megaman moved out of the way, but Roll scraped his side with her Sword chip. Megaman looked down at his side to see the side of his suit ripped and his "blood" slowly flowing out. Megaman looked up at Roll to see her have a devilish grin.

"Lan! I need a recover chip!" Megaman shouted,

"Ok Megaman!" Lan said trying to find a recover 100. Lan found the chip but accidently dropped his Recover 100 chip for Megaman. As he bent down to get the chip, and he accidently hit the safety switch of with his elbow.

"Recover 100! Battle Chip in Download!" Megaman's side was slowly covered with data while he was dodging the spread gun shots from Roll. Data covered Megaman's side and replaced the wound with his original features. Megaman's total health was 1000, while Roll's was 840. Megaman didn't even touch her hit points, while he was already at 500. Megaman had to step up his game, QUICK!

"Lan! Give me Rock Cube!" Megaman said,

"Ok Megaman!" Lan said, "Rock Cube! Battle Chip In! Download!" Megaman put the rock in the middle of Roll's side of the field.

"Lan! Give the H-Burst Program Advance!" Megaman said,

"Ok Megaman!" Lan said, "Spreader L, M, and N! Battle Chip In! Download!" The chips combined and Megaman's arm turned into some type of cannon. Lan figured out what Megaman was going to do and looked at Mayl.

"It's all over Mayl." Lan said. As he looked back at his P.E.T he noticed that the safety switch was off. Megaman pointed at the Cube and was about to fire.

"MEGAMAN STOP!" Lan shouted, "THE SAFETY SWITCH IS OFF!"

"What?" Megaman said firing the H-Burst.

"NO!" Lan shouted as he turned the safety switch back on, but it was too late. The H-Burst ricocheted of the cube and hit Roll. Roll was knocked down and lied there almost dead.

"THE SAFETY SWITCH WAS OFF!" Lan shouted at Megaman,

"What!" Megaman and Mayl shouted back,

"Ugh..." Rol said,

"Roll!" Megaman shouted running to her side,

"Ugh... Mega..." Roll said,

"Roll, I'm sorry." Megaman said clutching her hand,

"Roll!" Mayl said. Megaman lied there holding Roll's hand.

"Roll?" Megaman softly,

"..." was Roll's reply. After about a minute, Mayl jacked Roll out and Megaman was left kneeling there.

"How's Roll?" Lan asked,

"I think she'll be fine." Mayl said, "I'm going to go back up to my room to help Roll. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Lan said, and Mayl walked away. Lan sat there for 5 minutes watching Megaman kneel were Roll feel when the H-Burst hit her. 


	5. Short Story 1

Megaman was just walking around the Net looking for something to do. He was walking passed some stores and then he heard someone call his name from behind.

"Mega!" a pink navi yelled from behind. Megaman turned around to see that pink girl pounce on him and they fell to the ground.

"Hey Roll." Megaman said,

"Sorry." Roll said getting off of Megaman,

"It's okay." Megaman blushed, "Funny meeting you here."

"Yea." Roll said, "Me and Glyde decided to check out this new store that opened."

"Hi Megaman." Glyde said,

"Don't worry Mega it's not a date." Roll said giggling, "Don't be jealous." Megaman blushed,

"So are you going to the store now?" Megaman asked,

"Yea." Roll said, "Want to join us?"

"I don't see why not." Megaman said, "Do you mind Glyde?"

"I too don't see why not." Glyde said,

"Lets go then." Roll said. The store they went to was an all around type of shop. They sold battle chips, sub chips, and a bunch of other stuff. It was a massive store, and it took them around one hour to walk all around the store. They spent a total of two hours in the store. Glyde bought some stuff for Yia, and Roll and Megaman justed looked. After they were done shopping, they all stopped out at the front of the store.

"It was nice shopping with you guys." Glyde said,

"You have to go?" Megaman said,

"Unfortunately." Glyde said,

"See ya Glyde." Megaman and Roll said,

"Bye Guys." Glyde said and jacked out. Megaman and Roll kinda stood there awkwardly for a couple moments... until a staff member asked them what they were doing.

"Excuse me love birds." He said. This made Megaman and Roll blush madly. "My manager told me to ask you guys what you are doing."

"I'm sorry." Megaman said,

"Well," the employe started, "If you guys get a move on, I won't ticket you for loitering."

"Ok. Thanks." Megaman said, and Roll and him started to walk away. They walked a couple blocks in awkward silence. If Megaman wanted Roll has his girlfriend, now was the time.

"Roll?" Megaman asked,

"Yea?" Roll said,

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Megaman asked,

"Not at the moment." Roll's heart was skipping beats,

"Well..." Megaman scratched the back of his head, "I've been thinking... and I would like... to know if you would like to go on a date with me?" Roll's heart rejoiced. She waited a long time for this day, and she can't believe it has finally come.

"Sure Mega." Roll said blushing madly,

"Great!" Megaman said also blushing madly, "I was thinking a movie?"

"Sounds fine with me." Roll said,

"So, I'll pick you up at six?" Megaman asked,

"I'll be ready." Roll said,

"Ok." Megaman said, "Well, I'm going to jack out."

"Yea, I should too." Roll said, and they jacked out. Roll went back into her P.E.T. She was in her own world. Mayl noticed her odd behavior and asked her about her.

"Roll?" Mayl asked, "Are you ok?"

"Mayl, you won't believe what happened." Roll said,

"What happened?" Mayl asked,

"I went on a shopping trip with Glyde," Roll said, "and came back with a date with Megaman."

"Good job Roll!" Mayl praised,

"He's going to pick me up at six and take me to a movie." Roll said,

"Well you better get ready." Mayl said,

"Why?" Roll asked,

"It's 5:20 right now." Mayl said,

"What!" Roll said, "It's was 4:30 when I jacked out." Roll said,

"Well, you still better get ready." Mayl said.

When Megaman jacked out back into his P.E.T he felt excited yet relieved. He was relieved that he finally asked Roll out, but was excited because of the date he was going on with her. He wanted to tell Lan, but for some reason he wasn't in his room with the P.E.T. He looked at his clock and noticed that it was 5:30 already. It was only 4:35 when I jacked out. Megaman thought to himself. He left a note in the P.E.T saying that he went on a date with Roll, and that he'll see him in a little bit. By the time he was done and ready it was 5:40. He decided to leave early so that he was ready on time. He left his homepage, and walked over to Roll's. Roll was in her homepage making sure she looked good for Megaman. Mayl told her not to do anything she didn't want to do just to please Megaman, so she made sure she didn't over do it. Even though Megaman telling Roll to do something that she didn't want to do was about little to no percent. It was 5:50, and Megaman was sorta sick of waiting, so he decided to pick up Roll early.

"Hello?" Megaman said as he teleported in,

"Just a second." Roll said. Megaman looked around, and sat down on Roll's bed. Roll walked out into Megaman's sight, and Megaman felt like he was seeing her in a new light.

"Are you ready?" Roll asked. Megaman was stunned by the beauty of her.

"Megaman?" Roll said,

"Oh, sorry." Megaman said, "You ready?"

"Yea." Roll said. Megaman got up and walked with Roll to the movie theater. When they walked in Megaman asked Roll what movie she wanted to see. After some dispute, they settled on a comedie called, "My Netopian Cousin". Megaman bought all the popcorn, snacks, drinks, and tickets for Roll. They walked into the theater, and took a seat in the middle of the row of seats. The theater wasn't really packed, but it wasn't empty either. The movie started and the theater got quit. About 1/3 through the movie, Roll leaned her head on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman was kinda shocked by this and he didn't know what to do. He put two and two together, and he put his arm around her, and lightly pulled her towards him, and he leaned his head on her. They really didn't pay attention to the movie all that much. During the movie Roll fell asleep in Megaman's arms. Megaman loved the feel of Roll in his arms. But as it started, it ended. The credits started rolling and everybody started to leave the theater. Megaman didn't want to, but he had to wake up Roll.

"Roll..." Megaman said shaking her lightly,

"Hmmm." Roll groaned,

"Come on Roll." Megaman said,

"W-w-what?" Roll said,

"You fell asleep during the movie." Megaman said,

"Time to go?" Roll said stretching,

"Sadly." Megaman said,

"But your shoulder is so comfortable." Roll said as she dug deeper into Megaman's shoulder,

"How about I carry you home?" Megaman said,

"Sure." Roll said. Megaman picked her up, and jacked out. Since he was carrying Roll, she jacked out to Megaman's P.E.T with him. Using a shortcut in his homepage, he warped directly to Roll's homepage.

"Here is your stop me lady." Megaman said putting her back on her feet,

"Megaman," Roll said, "I had a wonderful time."

"But you slept through the movie." Megaman said,

"Who said I slept." Roll said putting her arms around his neck,

"So, you were awake that whole time?" Megaman said surprised,

"Yup." Roll said,

"Why did you do it? Megaman said giggling,

"I still watched the movie a little bit." Roll said,

"Were you comfortable?" Megaman asked,

"I was very comfortable." Roll said,

"Hmm," Megaman said, "my shoulder is more comfortable than I thought."

"But anyway," Roll started, "I had a great time."

"Would you like to go on another one?" Megaman asked,

"I would love to." Roll said,

"Well, I'll head back to my homepage." Megaman said walking to his shortcut. He paused there for a second thinking his next moves.

"Wait." Megaman said walking back to Roll,

"What?" Roll asked,

"I forgot to give you something." Megaman said,

"What?" Roll asked again,

"This." Megaman said as he leaned forward and kissed Roll. It was a long kiss. During that time, Roll put her arms around Megaman's neck, and Megaman put his arms on her hips. 


	6. Reunion

It's been five months since Lan moved away to Cyber City. Five months of stopping WWW, tournaments, and school. It was the day of Megaman's commercial and Lan was so excited.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted, "It's on!" It showed footage from the preliminaries, and also showed Lan operating. After that was an ad for the Expo.

"What do you think?" Lan asked Megaman,

"It's really embarrassing." Megaman said,

"Oh, cheer up." Lan said.

*RIIIIIIIIIING*

"Hello." Lan said answering his phone,

"That was one of a commercial you guys were in."

"Mayl!" Lan said giggling,

"Hey Lan! How are you doing?" Mayl said,

"I'm doing great how about you?" Lan said,

"I'm doing well." Mayl said,

"So what made you call?" Lan said,

"Duh, from the commercial that just aired." Mayl said,

"Wow!" Lan said, "I didn't know that they were going to air all the way to ACDC."

"Well, you and Megaman look awesome." Mayl said,

"Thanks." Lan said, "So how are things at ACDC?"

"Things have been going well." Mayl said, "But things aren't as great without you, and the town hasn't changed a bit."

"Really?" Lan said surprised,

"Yea." Mayl said, "Since you left, Dex doesn't have anyone else to lose to." Mayl and Lan laughed.

"Well, I'm off from school Friday through tuesday," Lan started, "so I was planning to come back down to ACDC for a day or so." Now it was Mayl turn to be surprised.

"I was just about to say that." Mayl said giggling,

"Then it's a deal," Lan said, "I'll come back to ACDC and stay for a couple days."

"That sounds great!" Mayl said,

"Before we hang up, how's Dex and Yia doing?" Lan asked,

"Well, Dex's brother is turning seven, I don't remember when, but he's going back to Netopia to visit him." Mayl said,

"When is he going back?" Lan asked,

"He's going back I think sometime next week." Mayl said,

"What about Yia?" Lan asked,

"She's doing fine." Mayl said, "Being her normal self."

"Well..." Lan said, "I need to ask my mom if I can stay first."

"Ok," Mayl said, "Send me an email when you get there answer ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Lan said,

"Well see/ talk to you whenever." Mayl said,

"See ya." Lan said, and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Megaman asked,

"You won't paying attention to the call?" Lan asked,

"Not really." Megaman said,

"Then what we're doing?" Lan asked,

"Asking mom if we could go to ACDC for a couple days." Megaman said with a grin,

"So you WERE paying attention!" Lan said,

"Lan you are so dense." Megaman said facepalming. After two days of anticipation, Lan was off on the LevBus to ACDC. Lan left the house at about 1:00pm and got to ACDC at about 4:00pm. It was a long first two minutes for Lan, until he fell asleep. Lan woke up for the last 20 minutes or so of the ride, and got off at the all too familiar station. He walked those all too familiar stairs, into the all too familiar town. Mayl was right, I didn't change a bit. He walked passed Higsby's chip shop, and noticed a sign in the window saying that he was off at Netopia again. Then he started walking through the ACDC park. He saw the old jungle jim he used to play on as a kid with his friends. Lan smiled remembering the memories that he had on that jim.

"Nostalgia huh?" Mayl asked from behind,

"Hey Mayl!" Lan said, "Where did you come from?"

"I was walking back from the store and I saw you in the park." Mayl explained,

"So where is Dex and Yia?" Lan asked,

"Dex left early to go to Netopia, and I sent Yia an email saying that you were coming, but she didn't reply yet." Mayl explained,

"Hmmm," Lan said, "So how's life after I left?"

"It got a little boring in the morning since I didn't have anyone to walk to school with." Mayl said,

"Yea same thing too." Lan started, "Let's sit down and talk some more." Lan and Mayl sat down at the park bench near by, and talked for about an hour. They got interrupted when it started to get cold. After a little bit it started to drizzle a little bit. Lan and Mayl decided to go up to her room so they don't get drenched in the rain. As they were walking out of the park it started pouring down rain and hail. By this time Mayl was shivering and Lan could see his breath. They ran as fast as they could without slipping to Mayl's house and up to her room.

"Hey Mayl?" Megaman asked,

"Yea Megaman?" Mayl said,

"Does Roll know I'm here?" Megaman asked,

"She knows you're coming but she doesn't know you're here already." Mayl answered,

"Cool." Megaman said. Lan jacked Megaman in to Mayl's computer and sat down with Mayl to continue there conversation. Megaman quietly teleported into Mayl's homepage. He looked around the homepage to see if he could find Roll. He saw Roll on her couch laying down sleeping. Megaman walked up and looked at Roll for the first time in months. He lightly shook Roll.

"Mayl..." Roll groaned, "Five more minutes."

"I'm not Mayl." Megaman said,

"Mega?" Roll said,

"See for yourself." Megaman said. Roll rubbed her eyes and sat up and look towards Megaman.

"MEGA!: Roll said pouncing on Megaman, " I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Megaman said. Roll and Megaman stood there for a couple of minutes hugging.

"Get a room you too." Lan said laughing. Megaman sighed and facepalmed.

"Follow me Mega," Roll said, "I'm going to show you something Yia made on the net." Megaman and Roll walked through the teleporter into the net. They walked a little way until they got to ACDC's BBS.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Megaman said,

"No." Roll said, "I want you to read these two posts." Megaman looked at the first post he was told to read. It was called "Done Moving" and it was posted by "Lan Love".

"Did Mayl post this?" Megaman laughed,

"No." Roll said, "I checked all her recent posts and she didn't write it."

The post read: I heard that the most famous kid in ACDC, Lan, has moved away! I'm a big fan and I was hoping to get an autograph, but I was so shocked when I heard he had moved that 20 pounds! If this keeps up I'll have to become a sumo wrestler! Someone tell me the truth! What happened to Lan! I don't want to become a sumo wrestler!

"Yea," Megaman said, "Roll did not post this."

"Read the reply above that one." Roll said. This second post was called "ClassmateHere?" and it was posted by a person named "Kelly".

The post read: It seems that one of our classmates went to Lan's house on Sunday, Everyone went to see Lan off with sad faces... A girl with red hair even started crying over Lan not being there anymore... I hate to say it, but the rumors are all true. He moved.

"Did Mayl really cry?" Megaman asked Roll. Roll nodded her head.

"She really loves Lan." Roll admitted,

"Well Lan loves her too." Megaman said, "You should've saw the look on his face when he heard Mayl's voice two days ago. So what are you planning to do?"

"I want to get Lan and Mayl together." Roll said, "It's a perfect time since Dex and Yia are semi-out of the picture."

"Well, I could tell Lan that Mayl likes him." Megaman said,

"Yea!" Roll shouted, "Then I can tell Mayl that Lan likes her and they might get together without our help!" Right after she said that a screen appeared by Megaman with Lan in the frame.

"Megaman, can you please tell Mayl that you have the power of a cybeast." Lan said. Megaman heard Mayl giggling in the background.

"Yea." Megaman said,

"See!" Lan said laughing,

"Ok. Ok. I believe you." Mayl said laughing, and the screen behind Megaman disappeared.

"What were they talking about Mega?" Roll asked,

"The WWW tried to capture the cybeast Gregar, and during the capture of the cybeasts, I captured one of them by absorbing one of them into my body." Megaman explained,

"Is- isn't that dangerous." Roll said,

"Yea." Megaman said, "The cybeast tried to take over multiple times in the past." They stood there awkwardly for a two minutes looking at each other.

"Hey Roll," Megaman started, "Do you mind if I take you to a secret place of mine?"

"I don't mind." Roll said. Her heart was pounding with excitement. Megaman took her a little bit out of ACDC Cyber Town, into a strange forest.

"Where are we going?" Roll asked, "It's getting dark out."

"That's why I asked you out here." Megaman said, "It's better when it's dark out." They started walking deeper and deeper into the forest. They were hiking up a hill in the forest, about 3/4 to the place Megaman wanted the bring Roll, Roll tripped and cut her hand on a tree branch.

"Ahh!" Roll said as she slipped, "Ow!"

"Roll!" Megaman shouted running to Roll, "Are you ok?" Roll shaked her head no and clutch her wrist. Roll had tears going down her face. The cut was pretty deep, so Megaman took a large leaf of a tree branch and wrapped it around Roll's wound.

"The place I want to show you is right over the hill." Megaman said helping Roll. They walked slowly but surely made it over the hill. When they walked over that hill, Roll saw a majestic garden with tons of colorful flowers.

"Wow!" Roll gasped, "How did you find this?"

"A found a post on the ACDC BBS a while back saying something about this. I did some reasearch, and sure enough, it exists." Megaman explained, "But this isn't the best part." Megaman lead Roll to a waterfall flowing over the side. The view was spectacular. It overlooked the lake that was flowing over the side, and the moon light reflected of the lake's quite water.

"It's beautiful." Roll said. Megaman was still holding her hand and lead her over to the edge. There was a fence blocking you from falling off.

"I was going to bring you here the weekend when we moved." Megaman said, "So how is your cut doing?" Megaman said carefully removing the leaf.

"It still throbs a little bit." Roll said,

"I'm sorry." Megaman said,

"Why are you sorry?" Roll asked, "It was my fault I tripped."

"You wouldn't of tripped if I was there behind you instead of like 10 miles in front of you." Megaman said, Megaman said looking into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are." Megaman said with a smile,

"No." Roll said blushing, 


End file.
